The Love Between Two Worlds (sonadow)
by propertyofthedead
Summary: Sonic is a merhog prince of a grand kingdom at tense times with a neighboring kingdom and ventures to the surface to discover what is out there where he meets shadow and seems to be love at first but that isn't going to stop a few obsessive stalkers. Shadow/Sonic Tails/OC Knuckles/Rouge Mephiles/Silver
1. Chapter 1

In the glorious castle of Oceania there was a certain blue merhog pleading for his older brother to let him go up to the surface world and see what it was like up there.

"Please Silver I really want to see what is like up there and plus you first went up when you were my age. "Pleaded the blue merhog known as Sonic, a merhog with beautiful blue scales and radiant green eyes that matches the color of emeralds. "Trust me sonic it is not really as fabulous as you think," said the 20-year-old silver-colored merhog with beautiful amber eyes. "Oh come please look I will even let Knuckles come along so pretty please," sonic pleaded and gave him puppy dog eyes that no one can resist. "Oh fine, but seriously you are so childish even though you are seventeen that cannot believe but alright just make sure you stay with Knuckles alright." said Silver. "Of course thank you so much," said sonic giving his brother a hug. "You are just lucky I am allowing this so please stay with Knuckles can you promise me that," said Silver with worry in his voice. "I promise," sonic said while going out to the merechidna known as Knuckles.

Meanwhile of the surface

A black and red hedgehog known as shadow the hedgehog was walking home with his friend Mephiles, a black and pale blue hedgehog. But what they don't realize is that here was a certain spoiled pink hedgehog stalking Shadow.

"HI! SHADOW," said the pink hedgehog who clomped the poor un-expecting black and red hedgehog. "AMY GET THE HELL OFF ME," Shadow tried to get the pink psychopath off him but she wouldn't even budge." meph help me," shadow said with desperate written all over his face. Mephiles quickly wacked the girl off of shadow's back and yelled, "run before she brings out the hammer." Shadow quickly took out a red chaos emerald, "CHAOS CONTROL," he bellowed disappearing before the pink bitch had a chance to clomp and tried to make him her's.

-Back to Oceania-

Sonic was happily looking for his bodyguard, Knuckles, who was sitting under a big piece of coral just relaxing. "Hey Knuckles!" said the really happy royal merhog. "ug what is it sonic," he said angerily."well we are going to the surface and silver wants me to be protected so you get to come along too."the royalty said with a really happy tone. The merechidna sighed, "Fine I will come along," Sonic revved his tail, "great, beat you there," and raced off to the shore. "Sonic get your royal butt back here," Knuckles yelled and raced off to catch up with the hyperactive merhog prince.

- the beach-

Sonic had got to the shore and was walking around getting a hand of walking which was surprisingly easy to him. And was walking just minding his business until a group of thugs jumped on. "Well hello there gorgeous what if I tell you, you can come to my house and be my bitch." Sonic gets mad and, "what if I say this," kicks him in the nuts. And immediately his goons grab him and pinned him down. "you are going to pay for that bitch," and the goon approach the poor hedgehog. Sonic screamed for help when the goon seductively came to his back.

-Meanwhile with shadow-

Shadow arrived at the beach and was walking on the beach minding his own business when he heard a scream from the distance. He immediately he rushed to the scene where he saw goons pinning down a poor beautiful blue hedgehog while what he supposed to the head goon was lower down into the poor hedgehogs entrance. He immediately went down there and rushed to the hedgehog's aid. "Hey is that a way to treat a uke." he said while kicking one of the goons pinning down the hedgehog. "HE HIS MY FUCKING BITCH," he yelled while kicking Shadow in square in the jaw. Quickly sonic hit the goon in the face then kicked him right in the stomach "At least he has better manners than you, bastard." Shadow watch in amazement that the beautiful male hedgehog who had a feminine like body can be so tough and rough but wait why was he thinking that way was it possible he might be... falling for him. He remembered the other goon and kicked him squared into the chest knocking out. "Thanks for getting me of that mess." Shadow stared at wonderment at the blue hedgehog, "Oh yeah no problem so what were you doing out here. Sonic frozed he couldn't let him know that he was a merhog so he quickly lied, "oh I was visiting my very overprotective brother and when I went to go out he sent one of his friends to practically babysit me" "whoa talk about being over protective so how did you end here." Man this guy is killing me sonic thought, "well I ditch him at a corner," he glanced to the side and he notice Knuckles coming over running as fast as he can, "hey listen I got to go he is hear and if my brother found out about this I would never to leave his house for the rest of the month." "wait when am I going to see you again," shadow said instinctively not knowing why. Sonic thought "well how about tomorrow maybe like 4:00. Shadow immediately said, "sure." Knuckles came rushing in , "there are sonic are you hurt what happen are you alright." Sonic giggle, "yes knucks I'm fine" "good we should probably head off home if I know your brother well he is probably worried sick about you. Sonic glanced at should with a glance clearly saying see I told you. "Whoa wait a minute what is your name?" shadow said with full interest. Sonic replied, "sonic. So what's your name" "shadow the hedgehog." sonic couldn't help but smile "eh that name really suits well see you tomorrow night." "alright bye." shadow said while he watch knuckles and sonic walking away and he couldn't help but to feel said that the hedgehog was leaving. And that was he realized he is... in love with sonic. Either way headed back to his apartment and wanting to the day to end so that way he can see his soon to be lover.


	2. Chapter 2

-In Shadow and Meph and Shad's Apartment-

Shadow walked into the apartment in a love like trance ever since he had meet the blue hedgehog known as Sonic he felt like nothing can hurt or bring him down, BANG. Mephiles had just punch Shadow in the back of the head. "And that is what you get for leaving me with that pink spawn of Satan." "OWWW man but something good did happen while I escaped said hell, "Shadow said hoping that his roommate/friend would not bang him on the head again."What?" meph asked in a somewhat pissed off tone. " I think I fell in love." Shadow said with a hints of joy pride and happiness.

Mephiles said with a glint of happiness knowing that this will screw Amy the bitch over, "So who's the lucky girl then?" "Well funny thing about that he he I actually fell in live with another dude," Shadow said in a very clear nervous tone. "Oh well then that will definitely screw with Amy's mind knowing that you are dating a guy but still whose the lucky guy?" Mephiles said with an anxious tone in his voice. "His is name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." "Nice name so are you going on a date soon. "Mephiles is hoping that Shadow will get a triple (third base and we all know what happens at third base) so he can taunt Amy the Psychotic Bitch knowing that shadow had done it with a guy instead of her. "Yes we are and would you stop being a prev." Shadow said knowing what must be going on in his mind. "Fine but still I want to taunt that bitch so much," "Listen I know you hate her guts but still he have to be careful I mean her father is a big business man she can probably hire an assassin to kill Sonic," knowing that Amy was rich she can probably get anything that she wants just by asking her dad. "Fine" Mephiles said in a clear piss off tone.

-Meanwhile in Oceania-

Sonic swam into the castle wall to see an ugly site of scourge the merhog, the king of Pacifica, out by on the castle wall. "Hello lovely blue." greeted the green merhog with two scars across his chest and a pair of red goggles on his forehead with a jacket that has flames on them. "What do you want treacherous green," Sonic asked in a obvious peeved off tone. "Here for what I always want... you." Scourge said with some annoyance. "Scourge listen I know that you just want to marry me so you can take over Oceania so don't make me call the guards to personally kick you out of this kingdom." "Fine but you will be my Sonic and so will be Oceania." Scourge said as he swam back at super speed back to kingdom of Pacifica.

And with that Silver swam through the court yard to see if his little brother was alright after the sighting of the green merhog. "Oh my god Sonic I saw Scourge around you did he hurt did he threaten you did he try to touch you in a bad way?" Silver rapidly asked with obvious worry in his voice. Sonic giggled at how over protected Silver is,"Silver I am fine I'm not a baby you know." said kinda annoyed how much Silver babied him. "Well you are my baby brother," Sliver said while bringing Sonic in for a noggie. "hey quit it silver seriously don't touch the merchandise" sonic laughed as he finally got out of silver's hold. "oh yeah by the way silver the surface world was awesome in fact I kinda want to go back tomorrow maybe around three thirty or something please?" Sonic asked in a kidish voice trying to convince Silver to let him go up again. "Fine but still I want you to bring knux with you all right and who knows he might actually find someone while he is up there" "pfffft HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHA" we both laughed out loud. "no offense to knux but he is so antisocial I don't think he will find love up there." I said seeing that knux is a practically a lone wolf guard. And with that I went up to my room and drifted to sleep almost not waiting for what tomorrow has in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

-Universal time 8 am-

-Oceania-

All was peaceful in the underwater kingdom of Oceania until a loud fan girl scream rippled through the what was once the ocean's peaceful waters waking up the fair folk of the kingdom. The scream came from a purple mercat known as Blaze who is right now chasing the poor silver merhog prince of the kingdom who is swimming for dear life.

"OH COME ON SILVER WHY WON'T YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?!" Blaze screamed to Silver who is still swimming for dear life. "Ooohhhhh I don't know maybe because YOU'RE A CRAZY BITCH." he said while swimming into the castle's coral garden. The silver prince kept swimming through the coral gardens trying to get away from the crazy stalker mercat bitch. He kept swimming and swimming until he saw a flash at the corner of is eyes and saw that the crazy mercat was gone for now.

He looked at where the flash originated from and saw a merfox with twin tails. "Thank chaos you came when you did tails I thought I was going to get glomped by that crazy bitch." Silver said while trying to regain his breath from all the swimming he had to do to get away from the bitch. "No problem it was my pleasure since she basically woke up the whole entire kingdom. Oh don't worry I just only teleported her to the border line." tails responded happily seeing that the screaming fan girl is gone. "Are sure that is far enough? but still either way what are you doing here?" silver asked wondering why he came to the castle. "oh that's because sonic called e over and he seemed excited so I was curious what he is so excited about." tails responded. "oh in that case I think he is in the east court-yard under the big piece of coral." said silver "oh ok thanks silver." he said swimming off to where sonic is.

Tails later arrives at the big piece of coral on the east courtyard to see sonic in some sort of daydream. "Sonic what was so important that you had to wake me up when I was having a good dream." tails said clearly annoyed. "Oh you mean when you dream of a forest green hedgehog that looks somewhat like me with black on the tip of his quills that seems to have control over the elements. That you want to be your husband and uke" sonic said making the two tailed merfox blush very deeply. "MA...MAYBE." tails stuttered seeing that it was true. "While are on said topic I think I found him." sonic said dreamily thinking about shadow. "YOU FOUND MY DREAM BABE!" tails exclaimed thinking he was talking about the mysteriously lovely character in his dream that he wants so bad. "What! NO I mean I found my dream guy" sonic explained.

"OH MY GAWD! TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM WHAT'S HIS NAME? HOW DID YOU TO MEET? CAN I HELP BABY SIT YOUR FUTURE KIDS?..."Tails continue to stream questions from his mouth like it was a river of curiosity. Sonic, getting quickly annoyed by this, quickly grabbed the merfox's lips and held them still." Now tails I am going to let then I am going to answer your questions but you have to promise me to be quiet alright?" tails quickly nodded wanting to know more about his friends love life. and with that sonic let go "alright his name is shadow, we meet when a gang tried to rape but he helped me dang them out and trust he was surprised that I had the gut to kick the guy who tried to rape me in the balls." tails couldn't help to snicker "and maybe on the babysitting thing. oh and we have our first date tonight at 4." sonic said and started to drift into Shadow-land where R and N-17 thoughts exist.

"Sweet hey can come I mean who knows I might meet my dream guy up there and don't worry I am not going to interfere with yo date... and any after plans" tails smirked know making sonic blush. "Alright fine but you better not interfere." sonic growled angrily showing how serious he was about this.

-10 o'clock in shadzy's and mephy's apartment-

Mephiles was sneaking up on shadow who was still asleep in his bedroom (their apartment is 2 bed room 1 bath with a kitchen and living room area) with an air horn. "This is going to be hilarious." he chuckled to himself. He brought out another one and sprayed them both into shadow's hear (one for each). Shadow immediately woke up from a N-17 dream with sonic and fell right out of bed holding his ears trying to block what left of the sound until Mephy finally stopped using the air horns while he was laughing so hard at his little prank. Shadow just glared at him clearly pissed that the N-17 dream was interrupted. "Awww Shadow it's not good for you to be grumpy with your first date that isn't a crazy bitch." Mephils said with a smirk knowing this is going to seriously screw Amy over. "True but you better not stalk me just to get pictures so you go piss off Amy. You have to remember that her dad is a very powerful man." shadow said with worry that if she finds out she would try to hire a hit man to take sonic out. "Okay fine but if you get a triple it is a free for all." Mephiles said while getting a small nosebleed. "Fine" shadow grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

-universal time 3;30 pm-

-Oceania-

Throughout the day Sonic and Tails has just been hanging out talking about how they would draw their mates to bed when they get to third base, wondering how their kids would look like, and what they would name them all until they took a look at their watches and saw it was 3:30 in the afternoon.

"Man 3:30 already, well better et knuckles and head up to the shore I don't want to be late for my date," sonic said dragging Tails through the water to find the crimson merechidna relaxing under his usually spot under a big piece of coral that reminds people of a green emerald. "Hiya Knux," sonic exclaimed when he finally found his bodyguard. "oh hey sonic what's up?" Knuckles asked obviously not knowing what's going on. "Sonic wants to back to the surface world." tails exclaimed to the merechidna. "Oh what for?" the merechidna asked with curiosity. "Well I wanted to go into town, "sonic chuckled nervously because he can't have knuckles talk to his brother about his relationship quiet yet. "Oh okay," Knux replied buying the lie."Alright then lets go," tails said. And with that three some headed towards the shore unaware of a pair of icy blue eyes were following them to the shore.

-3:45 shadzy's and mephy's apartment-

Shadow was in the bathroom cleaning up for his date that was soon here but there was a knock on the door. "I got it," mephiles said as he open to see the horrible sight of the pink bitch from hell. "Where's Shadow?" Amy asked with fury behind her voice. Mephiles gulped and quickly shut and locked the door and yelled, "Shadow quick run!". There was a huge bang on their reinforced door and Shadow knew what this meant and he quickly ran to the fire escape. Meanwhile Amy was putting her hammer to full use making huge dents in the reinforced door. Shadow was climbing the fire escape from the 11th floor of the apartment and he finally made it to the ground and ran for his chopper. Meanwhile Mephiles was drinking tea pretending that none of this is happening when, finally, Amy broke the door off the hinges. "Where...is...my...SHADOW." she said with blistering fury and hammer held tight. Mephiles took a sip of his tea calmly when he heard his old friend's chopper started. "I'm afraid, my good dear, Shadow just left," he said in a mocking fancy accent. Amy just screamed in frustration and ran out the building hoping to get Shadow.

-Beach 4:00 pm-

The three mermobians arrived at the beach and was just walking around. While sonic quickly thought of a way to get rid of Knuckles when a beautiful white bat crossed their path and saw Knuckles starring at her.

"Yo Knuckles if you really want her you should go talk to her," sonic said trying to peel away from Knuckles. Knuckles quickly broke out of his stare and looked at sonic, "are you sure? I mean what if someone tries to take you away?" Knuckles asked obviously worry about the merprince's wellbeing. "Don't worry Knuckles I can take care of myself and besides Tails is still with me," sonic said as Tails nodded in agreement. "Okay fine but yell for me when you are in trouble," Knux said still unsure about leaving sonic alone. "Alright I will Knux and good luck getting that girl," sonic said as he wink. "Okay call me when you need me," Knux said as he ran off to catch up to his dream bat, leaving Sonic and Tails. "Good thinking Sonic," Tails said as the now echidna was trying to catch up to his dream bat. "Yeah, heck who knows maybe that girl will be his mate," Sonic chuckled. "Yeah and knows I might spot my..." as Tails was finishing his sentence forest green hedgehog with black tips on his quills controlling the water with throwing stars in his hands, "DREAM MATE!" Tails exclaimed happily as he ran off to make the hedgehog his while Sonic just chuckled, "Good luck," he yelled to his two tailed friend as he went off to find his dream guy.

-Meanwhile with Shadow-

Shadow soon arrived at the beach and chained his chopper to a nearby bike-rack with relief that he escaped from a pink hellish nightmare. Now he was walking around on the beach looking for his majestic blue hedgehog. And after a bit of searching, he found him at the same spot he helped got rid of the goons that tried to rape him. "Hey Sonic!" he yelled as he ran to him. "oh hey Shadow, really for our date?" sonic asked as Shadow arrived at his side. "You bet may I," Shadow said as he held a hand out to Sonic. "Yes you may," Sonic said as he grabbed as his hand and head off to a nearby pier.

"So Sonic found someone eh well no matter he doesn't look like much," said a voice that own a pair of icy blue eyes that are under a pair of red shades.


	5. Chapter 5

-Meanwhile with Knuckles-

"So what is a pretty lady would be at the beach all by herself?" Knuckles said reciting his pickup line to a rock. "Ugg man at this rate I will be single till the day I die," Knuckles said frustrated that his pick up line isn't good enough. Knuckles sighed after an internal argument, "Well what do I have to lose." And with that he finally made his approach on the white bat that was now setting up a spot on the beach. "So what pretty lady would be at the beach by herself," Knuckles asked smoothly to the white bat. "I believe that is none of your business," replied the white bat. "Oh come on at least give me a chance" Knuckles said not giving up on her quiet yet. "Now why should I give you a chance?" the white bat snapped back. Knuckles sighed and saw a weightlifting section on the beach and got an idea. "May I ask you, are you a betting lady?" Knuckles asked hoping that she will take the bait. "That depends what is the bet?" the white bat asked with interest by a possibility of her winning. "Alright the bet is that if I can take a bar with 500 pounds on each side to the water and back you have to go on a date with me but if I lose you can have this." Knuckles said while showing a light blue chaos emerald. "I believe you got yourself a deal," the bat white bat said as she shook the crimson echidna's hand accepting the bet.

- a few minutes later-

Knuckles and the white bat are walking down the beach towards the pier with hands held together.

"I still can't believe that you were able to do that, you must be one of the strongest guys in history!" the white bat exclaimed. "You bet and I believe I haven't gotten your name yet, pretty lady," Knuckles said with obvious love in his voice. "Rouge the bat and what's your's?" Rouge asked. "The name is Knuckles the echidna," Knuckles said as they make their way down to the pier hand in hand.

-Meanwhile with Tails-

Tails was hiding behind a rock thinking on how to impress his dream mate who is now playing with the water by making the water dance with strange golden throwing stars in his hands. He thought and he thought until finally he came up with a great idea and started working on a spell on the water by the hedgehog's feet.

Tails had finished the spell and two doves made of water flew around the hedgehog's head as the hedgehog stared at the doves in wonderment. Tails smoothly came out from behind the rock and said, "Pretty cool huh." The hedgehog whipped his head around to see Tails showing a beautiful pair of purple eyes that could just melt anyone. "Yeah it is," the forest green hedgehog admitted, "but how did you do it?" "Well I dabble in magic to say but how did you control the water?" Tails asked wanting to know more about the one who he wanted to kiss so badly. "Oh, well I was born with a natural link to the elements so you can say that I am an elementalist, "the hedgehog explained. "Cool so I um wanted to ask you, um would you like to go to um the pier with me?" Tails asked as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. "So you're asking me out," the hedgehog said in an innocent voice. "I um guess you can say that," tails said as he blush a good shade of red while the hedgehog giggled. "Sure I would love to go on a date with you," the hedgehog replied, "but what's your name?" "Oh my name is Tails and you are?" Tails replied wanting to know his soon to be mate's name is. "The name is Oak, Oak the hedgehog."

And with that the twosome heads towards the pier leaving the two water doves nuzzling each other on a rock.

-Meanwhile with Sonic & Shadow-

Sonic and Shadow had just arrived at the pier and were in awe at all of the amazing attractions. And are walking around trying to find out which ride they should go on or which booth they should go to.

"Hey shadow look," sonic said as he pointed to the section of the pier where all the game booths are, "want to see if we can get anything?" "Sure why not," shadow said. And as they go down through the booths they spot a booth with two prizes, a bright blue bear and a crimson pink bear. "Step right up, step right up all you have to do is toss a ring onto a golden bottle and you will win one of these prizes," the booth tender said as he poked the bears with his cane. Sonic gave a pleading look at Shadow who nodded and went up to the booth with sonic and got out enough on the counter, "two rounds." The booth tender quickly got the two three rings each, "now all it is real simple just toss the rings and hopes it lands on a golden bottle," the booth tender said as he poked the over a cane at the over stuff plushies. Sonic gave a pleading look at Shadow who nodded and went up to the ticket booth with sonic and laid enough money on the counter, "two rounds." The booth tender quickly got the two three rings each. "Now all it is real simple just toss the ring and hopes it lands on a golden bottle," the tender explained. Shadow went first and missed on the first try but got it on the second try. "WINNER, now choose your prize," the tender said. "I would like the red bear," shadow said as the tender gave shadow the crimson-pink bear, "your turn Sonic," shadow said as he received the bear. Sonic nodded and on the first try sonic that he got it on the first time. "WINNER, now chose your prize," the tender said. "The blue one please," Sonic said as the tender got the blue over stuffed bear. They both walked away from the booth and stopped. "Here shadow you can have mine," Sonic said as he handed shadow his blue bear. "Oh thank you Sonic you can have mine," shadow said as he handed his crimson-pink bear. Sonic's eyes spotted a tunnel of love and gestured Shadow to it., "Shall we Shadow." "Of course Sonic," shadow replied as he and sonic walked to the Tunnel of love.

"Hmmm I wonder what his brother would say of this," said a lime green hedgehog, with a leather jacket that has flames on them, as he heads of to the ocean with a devious plan in his head.

- Back at shadzy's and mephy's apartment-

"I wonder how their date is going. Hmmm maybe I should go down to the pier and see I can find myself a date," Mephiles said finally getting off the couch and heads out of the apartment complex.


	6. Chapter 6

-In Oceania-

Scourge had just given a letter Silver's bodyguard, Sonia, and told her that she should give the letter to the prince. She immediately swam into the castle looking for the silver colored prince.

"Silver where are you?!" Sonia yelled as she swam through the castle at fast speeds leaving a magenta trail in her wake. Silver came out into the hallway that Sonia was speeding through who stopped right in front of him regaining her breath, "Silver a…. letter is …..here… for you," she said while gasping for… water? "Oh thank you Sonia," Silver said as he took the letter and started opening it.

"Dear Silver,

Are you sure you know that your brother is safe on the surface world? Because the last time I checked a red and black hedgehog was forcing him to go a date with him at the pier.

Sincerely,

Scourge"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" silver screamed as he finished the letter with anger boiling over knowing that someone might be touching sonic, his little brother who he loves. "Sonia stay here this is personal," Silver commanded as he left his magenta bodyguard and swam toward the shore.

- Meanwhile with Sonadow =3 -

Sonic and Shadow had just got in the tunnel of love and were riding through the shallow waters enjoying the cheesy love get up of all the cupids and hearts. They had stowed their bears in their quills for safe keeping and are now holding hands.

They were looking into each other's eyes with intense love and found of the other that provided company until Shadow broke the silence. "I love you Sonic," Shadow said breaking out the L word. "I love you too Shadow," Sonic said as the both leaned in to kiss. The kiss was a huge spark of love Shadow and Sonic melted into each other at the warmth of their first kiss. Shadow could taste through Sonic's lips a nice salty sweet flavor while Sonic tasted a bitter flavor that quickly melted away into a nice sweet flavor through Shadow's rough but gentle lips. They were at a stand in time where they only notice each other not even the click of their picture being taken of them and the loud squeals of yaoi- fan girl (and boy) extremists did not interrupt them. They broke out of the universe revolved around you trance when someone tapped Sonic's backs signaling that the ride was over. They both blushed and got out of the love boat and went to the photo booth and bought two copies of their picture on the ride.

- Meanwhile with Knux & Rouge-

Knux and Rouge were having a great time at the pier. Knuckles won a plush dog for Rouge from the strength tester which he broke because he hit the thing to hard. And now tey are walking around the pier hand in hand enjoying the time they are having.

"I must say Knuckles you sure know how to give a gal a good time," Rouge said as she held the plush dog in the hand that wasn't in Knuckle's hand. "With you around there could never be a bad time," Knuckles said romantically. "You are such a teddy bear Knuckles," Rouge joked while giving Knuckles a playful nudge. Knuckles blushed and chuckled from the comment and started to look into Rouge's light blue-green eyes which can match any beautiful turquoise eyes while Rouge looked back into Knuckle's bold purple eyes with a slight blush. It felt like time had gone still lost into each other's eyes until Knuckles moved forward and gently put his lips on Rouge's. The universe faded away as they felt their lips kiss together, nothing in the world matter to them for them except for this kiss. They soon broke away to catch their breath from their long first kiss. "I love you, Rouge," Knuckles said as he finally regained his breath. "I love you too, Knuckles," Rouge said as they watch the sunset from their spot on the pier.

- Meanwhile with Tails and Oak-

Tails and Oak noticed that it was getting dark and decided to the Ferris wheel to watch a few of the fireworks that usually do on Friday night. (please bear with me)

"You know I had such a great time with you Tails," Oak said as he leaned on Tails while putting his head into the crock of Tails' neck. "As long I am with you I will always have a great time," Tails said with a faint blush. "Hmm how cheesy," Oak replied making the couple laugh, till the couple calmed down Oak looked into Tails' eyes, "Hey Tails can I know what you like about me?" "Hmmm everything, your quills, your personality, and of course your beautiful purple eyes," Tails replied with all heart and honesty while he gazed into said eyes. Oak blush a little but returned the gaze and slowly their faces inched toward each other until their lips connected and instantly the universe fell down round them for all that matter to them was the love that they had for each other. After a while they broke the kiss. "I love you, Oak," Tails said with the up most happiness as he made his twin tails curled around Oak bringing him closer to his side. "I love you too, Tails," Oak said as he wagged his tail in happiness as they both watch the beautiful fireworks with his boyfriend.

- Meanwhile with Silver-

Silver had just arrived at the pier and was looking very hard to find and save his brother from the pedophile that could harm Sonic at any time.

"Ugg where could he be with that pedophile," Silver said frustrated not knowing where his brother could be. As he was lost in a train of thought until he bumped into a hedgehog with memorizing snake green eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

-Meanwhile with Mephiles-

Mephiles had just got to the pier in time to watch the fireworks. Until he bumped into a snow-gray hedgehog with five, cute, spikes on the top of his head. The hedgehog looked up showing his amber eyes that glisten in beauty.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry to run into, I was just looking for my younger brother," the silver hedgehog said obviously worried about his brother. "Not a problem, would you like my help," Mephiles offered. "Sure, but the way what's your name?" the silvery hedgehog asked not quiet trusting the pale blue streaked ebony hedgehog. "Oh, my name is Mephiles, and your name is…"Mephiles responded, starting the answer for the gray hedgehog. "Oh, my name is Silver, Silver the Hedgehog. It's a pleasure to meet you," Silver said. "Alright, so what does your brother look like then?" Mephiles asked trying to not be distracted by his beauty, "Why must he be so damn cute" Mephiles thought to himself. "He is cobalt with a peach belly, arms and legs. Oh he also has emerald green eyes," Silver descripted with worry. Mephiles was shocked, because that description matches Shadow's description of his date, he took a look around and saw Shadow and, what he assumed, Sonic watching the fireworks together. "Quick, question. Why are you looking for your brother?" Mephiles questioned nervously. "To get him home safe, and sound. Oh and also beat the crap out of the guy who is touching him, why?" Silver replied as he glanced over to the direction that Mephiles was looking at and saw his brother with what Silver assumed was the pervert, touching Sonic.

Silver started to glow a turquoise color and started to march with pure anger towards what he thinks is a sexual assaulter. Mephiles quickly held him back, he just can't let him destroy something would screw Amy over the edge. "Let me go!" Silver growled angrily as he made a box glow turquoise and hurled it at Mephiles. Mephiles let go and moved out of the way, but turned into mist and came out of Silver's shadow, in his crystal form, and quickly pinned Silver's arms to his back. "Now listen, I know that guy with your brother and he is not some sort of pedophile. He is a very nice guy, I mean just look at how well they are getting along," Mephiles explained as he turned Silver's head to the loving couple whom were making out under the fireworks. Silver started to lose his glow and looked really sad as he watches the couple making out. Mephiles frowned sadly when he saw his expression, and quickly reverted into his normal-self, "Hey, what's the matter? Aren't you happy for your little bro?" "Yes, I am. I'm just sad, that my own little brother didn't tell me about this," Silver said very sadly with tears collecting in the back of his eyes," Does he not trust me?" "No, no I'm sure he trusts you, you're just a little over-protective so he probably thought that you will try to stop him from dating," Mephiles explained comforting the silver hedgehog, hoping he wouldn't cry. "Well I think I should give him the comfort of not worrying about me breaking his relationship, but can you please help in case I accidently made a mistake?" Silver asked. "Sure thing," Mephiles said as he and Silver walked towards Sonic and Shadow, hand in hand.

- With Sonadow =3-

Sonic broke their little make out session panting for air. Shadow chuckled at how cute his boyfriend look while just pout when he finally caught his breath. "Oh come on Sonikku," Shadow hugged Sonic from behind while Sonic simply blushed and smirked. "You are probably the best boyfriend I could ever have," Sonic said as he leaned into the hug to see Shadow's face smiling. Shadow's smile went to a frown when he looked up, Sonic, curious, looked forward and saw what he feared what could of happen. "My brother is here," Sonic gulped as he saw the white hedgehog with a guy who looks a lot like Shadow except with pale blue streaks and memorizing pale green eyes. "Wait that white hedgehog is your brother? What is he doing with my roommate?" Shadow questioned as said party reached them. "Hey Shadow, how's your date?" Mephiles asked, being noisy as always. "Amazing, Sonic this is Mephiles, Mephiles this is Sonic," Shadow said introducing his boyfriend to his roommate. "It's nice to meet you Sonic, you know Shadow could not stop talking about you yesterday," Mephiles said making Shadow blush and Sonic giggle. Silver cleared his throat and looked at Sonic with a sad-angry expression. "Oh, Shadow this is my brother Silver, Silver this is Shadow, my boyfriend," Sonic said with a nervous voice as Silver glared him down. "Yeah, nice to meet you Shadow, Sonic can I talk with you for a moment," Silver said dryly as he pinched Sonic's ear and dragged him way from the two confused ebony hedgehogs while Sonic squirmed to get out of the pinch.

Silver finally let go of Sonic's ear when he felt like he was out of earshot of the two identical hedgehogs. "What was that for?" Sonic asked as he rubbed his pinched ear. "Why didn't you tell me!?" Silver asked, with hate in his voice. "Tell you what?" Sonic asked trying to spare from the questioning of his brother. "Don't you try to act all innocent now. Why didn't you tell me about him?!" Silver exclaimed on the boundary of crying of betrayal. "Well I really like him. I mean he is very nice and caring under that tuff skin. And I just thought that you would never approve of it so I just never told you," Sonic said with a trembling voice at the end when he saw his brother started to glow. Silver took a deep breath and the glow dissipated, "Listen Sonic, if you really like that hedgehog I wished you would have at least trust me to tell me that you are going on a date," Silver said as he shed a few tears. Sonic ears pinned to his skull when he saw the damage he had done to his brother and hugged his big bro, "I am so sorry Silver I just wanted to be with him," Sonic whined into his older brother's chest fur. "It's alright Sonic, I'm sorry for being a bit over-protective," silver said as he regained his composure, "Now lets go back to the guys alright," Silver suggested. Sonic let go of Silver and nodded in agreement.

When they got back, to the ebony hedgehogs, Sonic simply hugged Shadow and they kissed. Amy found her way to the pier and was milling around and spotted "her" red and black hedgehog and went to run to him with a surprise glomp. But when she got into glomping range she saw a blue, male, hedgehog hug "her" man. She was about to tell him off till she saw them connect lips. She was still as a statue and could of sworn she heard a loud crack of her "heart" breaking. She shed a few tears before she let out scream that would put a banshee out of business and ran off crying her jade eyes out with rivers of sadness.


End file.
